A Fox, An Angel, A Princess, A Hero and Chaos
by RasenRaikirinoJutsu03
Summary: Summoned to a meeting with Kami, Fate and Shinigami, 4 beings must protect and train Naruto to become the new Kyuubi after the Fox was sealed. 1 is an Angel, 1 Princess, 1 is a Hero and last last is Chaos's container. NarutoTemari, Major Cross over
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto or any cross over with that is found within this story. I only own the Characters _**I**_ make up.

"**Blah": Demon mode**

"Blah": normal

'Blah': thinking

'_**blah' **_Demon Thinking

'**blah'** Demon mind link

**blah: Demon speaking**

Prologue, Rebirth of the Angel, the Princess, Chaos and the Hero

Four figures sat in a dark room where the voice of a man reached their ears. "Do you three understand why you have been called by me?" the first figure stood and nodded.

"No, Kami-sama. We were only told that you wished to see us." The figure's voice was that of an 18 year old boy.

"Then I will allow Fate to explain. My dear." Kami's voice sounded as a bright flash was seen in the room, where a Woman that looked no older than 21 stood in a white kimono.

"Yes, father?" The woman asked.

"Tell Them what you have told me." Fate nodded and turned to the 4 figures.

"My plans for the world has been disrupted. Kyuubi, the Lord Of Hell and Nine Tailed Demon Lord has been summoned and sealed. The summoner wished for the destruction of the village called Konoha, so he used a skill called, Gen jutsu to make Kyuubi run wild. My husband has told me of this and I have told my father. The Kyuubi was sealed in a newborn baby that was born on the night of Oct. 10th. The same night he attacked. At this time, the sealing is taking it's finishing touches and the sealer's soul will enter this realm. Kyuubi is no more, so now I need to send you four to teach him how to be a demon but at the same time human." another figure stood and nodded.

"I will help the best I can, Fate-sama, Kami-sama. But, I believe we all have a few questions if that is alright with you." another male voice, this one a bit colder and more like a growl but not as much.

"Very well, go ahead and ask. Oh, wait a sec." as Fate finished, two more beings entered the room. One was a man wearing black robes and wielding a scythe while the other had, blond, unruly hair, blue eyes, a white robe with flames licking at the bottom of the robe, the Kanji for Fourth on the back and a Konoha headband around his forehead. "Welcome to Betwixt and Between Arashi Kazama. I am Fate, the man next to you is Shinigami."

"Thank you, Fate-sama, for the welcome. I also thank you, Shinigami for sealing Kyuubi away. Though, I wish it didn't have to come to that." Shinigami waved it off.

"No worries, Arashi. Your son will be fine when this meeting is over." Kami's voice sounded. "Fate, please continue."

"Very well, I believe you all either have questions, doubts and concerns so I'm listening." The first figure nodded.

"What, exactly are we going to be doing besides training the child?"

"You will watch over him and make sure that he does not go down the path for revenge. If he does, then I will have to have you kill him." The second figure spoke now.

"What are the restrictions?" Fate, "Ahed" and nodded.

"unfortunately, we cannot allow weapons, such as guns in that time period, we had the Demon Lords destroy them all when we went to make everything right and no needless bloodshed. Those are possibly the only restrictions that I can give right now." When Fate said the bloodshed part, she glared to the third figure as he stood to ask he question but the fourth beat him.

"Can we teach him magic? Like the magic me or my husband use? Or even their type?" this time it was a girl's voice.

"Yes, I am allowing it, but only when he gains his fifth tail. Then you may teach him magic. But, I will allow one type of spells to be learned at this point and that will be the Cure and Healing spells. Only two though, no more until the 5th tail." the third figure finally asked his question.

"Why me? Of all the people, you have called on me. I wish to know why?" This time Kami spoke.

"This will be your chance to redeem yourself for your past. In your first life, you were meant for great things, but when you read those files on your mother you went berserk. This will be your second shot at living how you should have." the figure nodded and asked another question.

"May I keep my wing, my power and have the skills that my other had? Even a book on his skills will do. I will pass them on to the child. And a Copy of my blade would help him. After all, I used Masamune with great skill. I'm sure the new King of Hell will be even more skilled then I."

"Yes, you may. For the purpose of keeping the next King of Hell alive, I will grant you these requests and you will be granted with the styles of several other sword styles. Ones that you two know very well." Fate pointed at the first and Fourth people. Arashi looked on confused.

"Umm, I think I missed something when I sealed Kyuubi didn't I?" Arashi's question was met with a laugh from Shinigami.

"Don't worry. No one ever really thought about the consequences of that jutsu you used. Kyuubi has two choices and knowing him, he will give up his title to you son. The seal has two paths, Fusion and confinement. He is not one to stay in a prison for too long. As we speak, his Chakra is probably already going through little Naruto's body, changing him into a Half Demon Fox." Shinigami replied.

"Is that all?" Fate asked. Arashi raised his own hand and Fate looked over to him. "Yes?"

"In my clan's history, there was a legend of two summoning scrolls. Dragon and Demon Snakes. I wish for them to be passed on to Naruto. But, I do not know the location of the scrolls for they are only legend and only the Nidamie and Shodaime knew of them. Can you possibly find and give them to him when he gets 12 to 16 years old? The third Hokage is going to give him his heritage when he is old enough to defend himself."

"Ah, the Great Summons. Orochi and Zero possess them. I shall send Orochi when Naruto comes of age. As for Zero, he shall be summoned when Naruto gains his ninth tail. His 18th birthday."

"Very well. Thank you." Arashi bowed.

"I take it I will need our materia then?" the cold voice of the second man spoke.

"Yes, those will be sent on his 10th birthday. The cure one will be sent on his fifth."

"Very well. We will watch over him." the woman's voice came. The other's agreed with a nod.

"Good. Then go . . . . . ." Fate vanished along with Shinigami and Arashi while a elderly looking man walked into sight.

"Sephiroth; the One Winged Angel, Lucia; the Princess of the Blue Star, Hiro; The Hiro of Lunar, and Vincent Valentine; Chaos's container. Go fourth and do your duty." the four people vanished from the in-between world as Kami went back to his throne in Heaven.

Ok, so, what do you think? It's only the prologue so be patient and give me some ideas if you have any. This will be a Naruto/Temari story so I will not accept any Naruto pairings. Side pairings are welcome. For those who Don't know who Lucia and Hiro are, They come from Lunar 2 Eternal Blue. One of my favorite games. I got the Idea for Sephiroth training Naruto from a story called Until Eternity's End. It's pretty good. Oh, and while I'm at it, I have a poll for all of you readers.

Cross overs:

Yes that's right. This will be a major crossover story. I will take two more Games and or Animes for this story. Here are the ones I am thinking of:

Legend Of Dragoon

Yu Yu Hakasho

Inuyasha

Devil May Dry

Golden Sun

Your Suggestion

You may vote for two. **ONLY TWO**! Not Three, **TWO**! Well, til next time.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER! DO NOT REVIEW!

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY STORIES FOR A FEW MONTHS! I AM LEAVING TO GO BASIC TRAINING! DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! I WILL POST A NEW CHAPTER WHEN I RETURN!**


End file.
